1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a driver assembly. In particular, the invention relates to the arrangements of elements of the driver assembly.
2. Background Information
A control unit, for example in a motor vehicle, is set up to provide a current or voltage to control a connected consumer. For example, a three-phase alternating voltage can be provided to control the direction of rotation, torque or rotational speed of a connected synchronous motor.
A driver assembly comprises multiple semiconductor switches to provide the required current or required voltage for the synchronous motor. Typically, the semiconductor switches do not operate without any loss, so that heat has to be dissipated. In order to keep supply lines to the semiconductor switches as short and direct as possible and to be able to cool them by means of a mutual cooling element, the semiconductor switches are typically arranged in the form of a matrix or randomly. Depending on their arrangement, the semiconductor switches heat up differently when operating, which results in different temperatures. Due to the different temperatures, the semiconductor switches can have different load capacities, thus reducing the total electric load of the driver assembly. In addition, the semiconductor switches can age at various degrees or levels, which results in different probabilities of failure. As a result, this can increase the probability of failure of the entire driver assembly. Furthermore, the supply lines to the semiconductor switches can be different in length, which may adversely affect an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) or an impedance, or result in a voltage drop in the region of the supply lines.